Es sólo un juego
by Fitz.Darksly
Summary: A veces podemos pasarnos años sin vivir en absoluto, y de pronto toda nuestra vida se concentra en un solo instante.


**Disclaimer: La diosa Rowling es dueña de todo esto, menos la trama que es de su cordial servidora).**

**Dedicado a Jessica y a Rosamary...va para ellas que leen mis disparates xD Las quiero tontas.**

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

-¿La botella?– decía Sirius socarronamente- Vaya pelirroja, no conocía esa faceta tuya...Chicos, es hora de ir a Hogsmeade, necesitaremos mucho whisky de fuego

Eran pasadas las 3, y los merodeadores junto con unas cuantas chicas, se encontraban aún en la sala común, celebrando el fin de su séptimo curso. Habiendo agotado todos los juegos que conocían, Lily había propuesto la botella, un conocido juego muggle, cabe mencionar que al ser muggle era muy difícil que un mago lo conociera, así que Sirius al no encontrarle otro posible significado había ya propuesto la escapada para conseguir algo de alcohol y comenzar según el decía, el extraño pero agradable juego de la pelirroja.

- ¡No me refería a eso!- le contestó Lily ligeramente ruborizada, Black alzó una ceja- Mira, se trata de que todos formemos un círculo, intercalando chicos y chicas, en el medio ponemos una botella VACÍA y le damos vueltas, cuando pare apuntará con sus dos extremos a dos personas y ellas se tendrán que besar durante 10 segundos …o algo así.

- ¡JA¡Pero si eso es aún mejor! –

- Err.. Chicos no creo que sea buena idea- dijo entonces Remus

- ¡Bah¿Por qué no? Yo creo que es estupenda, vamos hagamos el círculo- contraatacó James sonriéndole encantadoramente a su novia Lily.

Todos obedecieron a James y formaron el dichoso círculo, intercalándose como había dicho Lily.

Después de un buen rato por fin lo habían logrado: Lily había quedado junto a Sirius que estaba al lado de Alice, compañera de cuarto de Lily, a su izquierda estaba Peter seguido de una tal Rose que junto a ella tenía a James que junto a él tenía otra chica que junto a ella tenía a Remus que… Bueno, captaron la esencia(N/A: xD).

- Bien, allá vamos- dijo Sirius tomando la botella y haciéndola girar, después de varias veces que a Sirius (y solamente a él) le tocara besar a una chica, todos se cansaron de ver, iba por la cuarta cuando Lily descubrió que había hechizado la botella para que siempre lo apuntara a él.

- Black ¬¬- Si las miradas mataran…- Es mi turno- suspiró Lily e hizo girar la botella.

- ¡Vaaayaa!- un extremo señalaba a Lily, y el otro,_maldita sea_, pensó Remus, a él.

Lily se giró hacia James, como pidiéndole permiso, él se encogió de hombros y moviendo los labios, sin hablar, gesticuló algo que se parecía a _Es sólo un juego, _y sonrió, después de todo Remus era de sus mejores amigos.

Remus le lanzó una mirada de culpabilidad a James antes de girarse hacia Lily que sonreía como si tal cosa. Y se besaron, Lily y Remus, los mejores amigos, los prefectos, dos cómplices. La cuenta regresiva(los 10 segundos) comenzó y Remus sólo pensaba en lo suaves que eran los labios de Lily y en que no quería que eso acabara, porque sabía que jamás,_ jamás_ se iba a repetir, porque sabía que **no**debía estar sintiendo eso, porque sabía que estaba mal y una vez que terminara estaría aún más enamorado de ella, si aquello era posible. Pero a pesar de los culpables pensamientos de Remus, acabó.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

- Ahm… ¿Lily? Acerca del beso…–

Remus se sentía muy extraño con Lily después del beso. Aunque habían pasado ya dos días, y todos estaban listos para irse a casa y disfrutar de unas bien merecidas vacaciones.

- Tranquilo Rems, no fue nada- le cortó sonriendo Lily

Pero para Remus sí que era algo.

- ¿Estás segura? Porque no quiero que haya, tú sabes, tensiones entre nos…- y su mejor amiga lo volvió a cortar.

- ¡Seguraa!- ella sonrió de nuevo-Ya viste lo que dijo James, es sólo un juego- se despidió de él y se marchó con sus amigas a buscar un compartimiento vacío para dejar sus cosas y marcharse con su novio.

- Sí – dijo él con una sonrisa amarga cuando ella ya se había marchado – Es sólo un juego

Y es que para Remus Lupin no era un juego.

* * *

**(:! Se me ocurrió de repente anoche mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño xD, espero su opinión nn!**

**Saludos : )**


End file.
